misteriosvideojuegosfandomcom_es-20200213-history
E.T
E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial es un videojuego desarrollado por Howard Scott Warshaw basado en la película del mismo nombre y publicado por Atari para la videoconsola Atari 2600 en 1982. Salvo algunas excepciones, la mayoría de los críticos lo consideraron un producto pobre y apresuradamente acabado que Atari trató de vender basándose sólo en la fidelidad de marca a los nombres de Atari y E.T.“La consideración más importante del ciclo de desarrollo de E.T. no fue la calidad del juego...Lo que importaba era la fecha de entrega. Confiada en que los consumidores se apresurarían a comprar algo que combinara dos nombres dorados—Atari y E.T.—la compañía sacó el juego y satisfizo sus pedidos” El juego no funcionó bien comercialmente y le costó a Atari millones de dólares estadounidenses. E.T. está considerado por muchos el toque de difuntos de Atari y popularmente se habla de él como uno de los peores videojuegos jamás realizados y el mayor fracaso comercial en la industria del videojuego. Al ser un factor que propició la desaparición de Atari, E.T. está también considerado como una de las causas que desencadenó la crisis de los videojuegos de 1983. Desarrollo Tras el gran éxito de la película E.T.: El extraterrestre Steve Ross, CEO de la compañía madre de Atari, Warner Communications, entabló conversaciones con Steven Spielberg y Universal Pictures para obtener los derechos necesarios para producir un videojuego basado en la película. A finales de julio, Warner anunció que había adquirido los derechos mundiales en exclusiva para el mercado de los juegos de recreativas y videoconsolas basados en E.T.: El extraterrestre."Atari Gets 'E.T.' Rights" Aunque los detalles exactos de la transacción no se hicieron públicos en el anuncio, se dijo que Atari había pagado de 20 a 25 millones de dólares por los derechos—Una cifra enorme para la época. Kent, The Ultimate History of Video Games, p. 237. Cuando Ross le preguntó a Ray Kassar, CEO de Atari, qué pensaba acerca de hacer un juego basado en E.T., éste replicó “Creo que es una idea estúpida. Nunca hemos hecho un juego de acción a partir de una película” Sin embargo, la decisión no dependía de Kassar, y el plan continuó adelante. La tarea de diseñar y programar el juego fue ofrecida a Howard Scott Warshaw a petición de Spielberg, satisfecho con su trabajo anterior en la adaptación de la película Raiders of the Lost Ark (Indiana Jones y los Cazadores del Arca Perdida en Latinoamérica o En busca del Arca Perdida en España). A causa de las prolongadas negociaciones para asegurar la concesión de la licencia para realizar el videojuego sólo quedaban cinco semanas para el 1 de septiembre, la fecha de entrega necesaria para poder vender en la campaña de Navidad. Como comparación Yars' Revenge se desarrolló en de 4 a 5 meses y Raiders of the Lost Ark en de seis a siete meses. También se pensó en realizar un juego para recreativas, pero se consideró que era imposible cumplir esa fecha de entrega. Warshaw aceptó el encargo y se cree que se le ofrecieron 200 000$ y unas vacaciones con todos los gastos pagados en Hawaii en compensación."Many Video Games Designers Travel Rags-to-Riches-to-Rags Journey" La idea era hacer de E.T. un juego de estilo Pac-Man, pero Warshaw la rechazó para intentar algo más original. Warshaw trató de construir un juego más basado en la historia para intentar capturar algo de las emociones de la película original, pero finalmente acabó desechando algunas de sus ideas debido a la cercanía de la fecha de entrega. El diseño básico se completó en dos días, al final de los cuales Warshaw presentó la idea a Kassar antes de proceder a pasar las cinco semanas restantes escribiendo, depurando y documentando los 6.5Kb de código original.5 Ventas A pesar de lo apresurado de su desarrollo, Atari pronosticó unas ventas muy buenas basándose en la popularidad de la película y en el crecimiento que la industria estaba experimentando en 1982. Para cuando el juego se completó quedaba tan poco tiempo que Atari prescindió de realizar pruebas de acogida.7 Emanual Gerard, alto cargo de Warner de la época, sugirió más tarde que la compañía se dejó llevar por un falso sentido de seguridad alimentado por el éxito de previos lanzamientos, especialmente de su versión casera de Pac-Man, que se vendió extremadamente bien a pesar de las pobres críticas recibidas.Pollack, "The Game Turns Serious at Atari" Además, Atari esperaba que el juego funcionase bien simplemente porque el octubre anterior había pedido a los minoristas que hicieran sus pedidos anticipadamente para todo el año siguiente. En aquel momento Atari, que dominaba el mercado de software y hardware, era normalmente incapaz de satisfacer los pedidos, a lo que que los minoristas pedían más unidades de las que realmente esperaban vender, a medida que entraron nuevos competidores en el mercado Atari empezó a recibir más y más cancelaciones de pedidos, para lo que no estaban preparados.Cohen, Zap! The Rise and Fall of Atari Aunque el juego se vendió bien (es el octavo cartucho más vendido de Atari de todos los tiempos), sólo se vendieron 1.5 millones de los 4 que se fabricaron. A este respecto se dice falsamente que Atari produjo más cartuchos de E.T. que consolas 2600; sin embargo se produjeron 12 millones de copias de Pac-Man en un tiempo en el que investigaciones de Atari mostraban que había un parqué de 10 millones de consolas y, por tanto, de clientes potenciales.Kent, The Ultimate History of Video Games, p. 236. A pesar de las razonables cifras de venta la cantidad de producto que no se vendieron junto al gran desembolso por la licencia de la película hizo que el título fuese un gran fracaso comercial para Atari. Este juego fue uno de los factores que llevaron a la bancarrota de Atari, que registró unas pérdidas de $536 en 1983 y causó su división y venta en 1984. El vertedero de Atari En septiembre de 1983, el Alamogordo Daily News de Alamogordo, Nuevo México informó en una serie de artículos que entre diez y veinte“El número real de camiones que descargaron en la localidad no se sabía. Los oficiales locales dijeron que unos 10, los portavoces de Houston dijeron que unos 20; y en la ciudad se dijo que 14." McQuiddy, "City cementing ban on dumping." camiones cargados de cartuchos de Atari del almacén de El Paso fueron enterrados en el vertedero de la ciudad. El vertedero fue escogido porque no se permitía rebuscar en él y la basura era triturada y enterrada por la noche. Atari dijo que la razón de que lo enterrasen fue que iban a cambiar de juegos de 2600 a juegos 5200 debido al exceso de mercado negro,“More dijo que los camioneros le dijeron que se estaban enterrando lo juegos porque se iba a cambiar de 2600 a 5200 debido al exceso de mercado negr” McQuiddy, "Dump here utilized." pero esto fue puesto en entredicho más tarde por un trabajador que dijo que no era así.“Se identificó como trabajador de Atari, pero no dio su nombre. Dijo que el entierro de las unidades no tenía nada que ver con el cambio de Atari 2600 a Atari 5200, y dijo que sólo se enterraban cartuchos." McQuiddy, "City cementing ban on dumping." El trabajador de atari Bruce Enten declaró que estaban enviando cartuchos rotos y devoluciones y Alamogordo y que era porque eran “inoperativos”.McQuiddy, "City to Atari." El 29 de septiembre de 1983 se extendió una capa de hormigón sobre el material triturado, algo poco común en los materiales de desecho. Un trabajador anónimo dijo que esto obedecía a que: “Hay animales muertos ahí abajo. No querríamos que un niño resultase dañado escarbando allí”.McQuiddy, "City cementing ban on dumping." El 18 de septiembre de 1983, el The New York Times informó del vertedero de Atari en Nuevo México. Un representante de Atari confirmó la historia y dijo que el inventario descartado provenía de la planta de Atari en El Paso, que iba a ser cerrada para convertirla en un centro de reciclaje."Atari Parts Are Dumped" El artículo del Times no sugería el nombre de ningún título en concreto, pero más tarde se ha asociado la historia del vertedero con el fracaso de E.T.. Además, el titular “City to Atari: 'E.T.' trash go home” de una edición del Alamogordo News sugiere que los cartuchos eran de E.T. En consecuencia, se ha supuesto que muchas de las copias no vendidas de E.T. acabaron en este vertedero, aplastadas y cubiertas por hormigón.Smith, "Raising Alamogordo's legendary Atari 'Titanic'" Finalmente la ciudad empezó a protestar por la gran cantidad de vertidos de Atari, protestas a las que se sumó el comisario Guy Gallaway, que dijo, “No queremos ser un vertedero industrial de El Paso” El mánager local Jack Keating ordenó que se detuviese el vertido poco más tarde. Debido al vertido impopular de Atari, Alamogordo proclamó una Emergency Management Act (acta de manejo de emergencias) y creó la Emergency Management Task Force (fuerza de manejo de emergencias) para limitar la flexibilidad futura de los recolectores de basura para asegurar el vertido a empresas de fuera con fines monetarios. El alcalde Henry Pacelli comentó que “No queremos que nada como esto vuelva a ocurrir”. La historia de los cartuchos enterrados pasó a ser una conocida leyenda urbana que ha llevado a alguna gente a creer que no es cierta. En 2004 el propio Warshaw expresó sus dudas de que se destruyeran millones de copias de E.T., apostando en cambio por que Atari hubiese reciclado las partes para ahorrar dinero.